


All We've Ever Known

by ArgyleDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Soldiers, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scenting, Sexual Content, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgyleDragon/pseuds/ArgyleDragon
Summary: Growing up omega wasn't that bad.  Sure, they took you away from your family, but they did that at birth, so it wasn't like there was anyone for you to miss.  It was standard for alphas, too.  And, of course, military service was mandatory.  And a pack was chosen for you, so you weren't ever really given any choices in your life, but it could be way worse.  At least omegas weren't made to fight, like alphas.  Instead, omegas spent their days learning wilderness survival, first aid, self defense, and military tactics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never posted any of my writing online before. I'm thirsty for omegaverse, though, and when I had this idea--that sexual caste wasn't something that appeared at puberty, but was instead determined at birth--I had to run with it. So, here I go, putting it out there to see if anyone likes it. I'm not really sure where this is going (I'm more of the gardener style of writing) but I feel like omegaverse is such a great place to explore gender, sexuality, and civil rights. Let's see where we end up here. Tags will change as the story progresses.

Growing up omega wasn't that bad. Sure, they took you away from your family, but they did that at birth, so it wasn't like there was anyone for you to miss. It was standard for alphas, too. And, of course, military service was mandatory. And a pack was chosen for you, so you weren't ever really given any choices in your life, but it could be way worse. At least omegas weren't made to fight, like alphas. Instead, omegas spent their days learning wilderness survival, first aid, self defense, and military tactics. 

The omega bunkers were nice, when they weren't out sleeping in the woods for training. Everyone knew alphas were made to sleep outside all of the time, in tents if the weather was foul. And the food was good--better than the rations they could expect in the field--and there was companionship. Twenty six omegas in their generation's bunker; all sleeping, eating, training, and bathing together. All going through fifteen years of training before beginning the long process of pack assignment. By the time they were fully bonded to a pack, they'd be nearly twenty years old and ready to see the front lines.

Every alpha and omega had at one time or another wished they'd been born a beta. To be left in the caring arms of their mothers and sheltered from a life of battle and hardship and pain. Some wished it when they had a nightmare and there was no one to comfort them. Others when they began to experience what it meant to be un-beta--to become animal according to the seasons. Most wished it when they were being punished, by an instructor or by the assigned task. Most alphas didn't even keep all their fingers and toes by the time their training was finished--at least, that was the rumor in the omega barracks. They'd all been eager to believe, because it made a frozen night with no shelter and no fire in the woods on a new moon feel like a prize.

Midge had stopped wishing she were beta after their first heat. She understood after that; she couldn't change her nature, but she could change her attitude about it. In fact, her entire squad seemed to share the sentiment; even Summit, who couldn't be trusted to take anything seriously. They quickly became the prized squad, and before they'd even reached fifteen most of them had paperwork with their serial number on it, filled in by beta officers on behalf of their alpha trainees. It was the quickest of any generation of omegas to be completely assigned.

Being omega wasn't hard after the first heat. They issued everyone birth control, and in the spring a low-dose blocker kept their heats short and manageable. The lack of privacy ended up working out for them for a while. They cared for each other as only those suffering together can, when the beta nurses and silicone phalluses chaffed at their affectionate nature they began nesting communally. Midge and Britta often reminisced about the year their co-op nests were demolished. It was far from nostalgic, but there was solidarity to be found in the painful memories of a heat spent isolated in tents across the countryside. The lesson was clear; no one would help you if you went into heat on the field, getting used to communal heats was counter-productive. Though they went into heat together, each of them was alone until they spent a heat with their pack. Omega were not to seek comfort in each other. The betas were disgusted by it, and so affectionate touches between them were hidden, despite the platonic nature of most of these interactions.

They were introduced to their future pack mates in their fifteenth summer. They all still carried the lingering scent of the spring heat, a fact they were all painfully aware of. A wooden cart arrived to take them to the neutral barracks where the beta officers and nurses lived, and the smell of their nerves filled the enclosed space alongside their dissipating pheromones as they jolted along the track in silence. There was a courtyard there where the pack introductions were carried out. It was large, grassy, and used any time they needed to bring alpha and omega together with supervision. Beta nurses lined the corridors as Midge and her comrades were led through to the open area; more beta guards lining the perimeter.

The alphas were already there, standing together in clusters of four. They shifted and muttered amongst themselves as the omegas entered the courtyard. The sun was bright, and high in the sky, giving the alphas several minutes in which to ogle the omegas before they regained their vision and repaid the favor. Britta clutched Midge's hand in a painfully tight grasp, crushing her fingers before a beta nurse came by and swatted at their hands. Midge scanned the alphas, trying to find what had startled Britta so badly, and she saw him. A large alpha, skin dark and hair hanging in long dreadlocks to his shoulders. He stood almost a head over the other three alphas in his group and his eyes were riveted to Britta, his nostrils flaring as the breeze rose up from behind them. She looked at Britta, who was pale and trembling, and nudged him with her elbow. They exchanged a worried look before Midge pulled a face and Britta cracked a smile. This was normal, this was what all omegas experienced, they would be ok.

One by one, the omega serial numbers were read off, and when they stepped forward they were directed to a cluster of alphas. Their names were private, spoken only between each other. Whether this was how all omega squads operated was a mystery to them. They were known by serial number to anyone outside of the barracks. Trusting the pack with their name was something each of them would have to decide for themselves, as many late night arguments had long ago proved. Each serial number held no information about them as individuals. It had to do with the district in which they were born, which side of feminine and masculine they fell on, and order in which they had been placed in the squad. Midge was 13F9. Britta was 42M10. Alphas had similar serial numbers, and another subject of their late night arguments had been whether or not the alphas renamed themselves, or if they were just soldiers with numbers.

Midge's number was read off and she spared a final look at Britta before crossing the grassy expanse to join the next group of alphas. They were--of course--all her age, and clearly hadn't finished growing into their size. All of the alphas had large hands and feet, like puppies that would grow into dire wolves, and several of them were red in the face--probably from the collective scent of recent spring heat. As she approached, she could detect a whiff of lingering rut on them, and her internal muscles gave a surprising flutter in response. It was disarming, and she looked away, down the line to the packs that had already been introduced, and saw some already scenting each other while others couldn't seem to force even small conversation. Seeing the variety of responses didn't help to calm her nerves.

Her alphas--her future pack, sans the two betas they'd be assigned in a year--were all nearly burned from the sun. A stocky, dark-haired alpha in the back seemed the be the only one to escape the sunburn and instead was dark as a roasted nut. The others were all fair skinned, turned rosy at the cheeks and forehead, with one sporting long black hair in a braid and the other two fair haired. It was difficult to tell which of them was the prime alpha, and it was unclear whether or not they'd even established their ranking yet. They weren't taught much about alphas in the barracks, so there was much speculation about how they decided pecking order and how they would be able to belong to a pack with only one omega. Midge was of the opinion that they probably didn't decide rank until they were in the field--something she'd learned to keep to herself after the negative backlash she'd received from the rest of her squad. The idea that the alphas wouldn't have their act together before they were on the front lines was too much for most of the omegas. Looking at her pack now, though, she began to rethink her opinion.

One of the fair haired alphas--blonde hair curling around his ears, a scar nicking his jaw--stepped forward as she drew close. He smiled, teeth tucked safely behind his closed lips. It was a tactic to keep misconceived aggression at bay while still expressing pleasure, and it succeeded in putting her at ease. She allowed him to stand close, to lean down and sniff at her hair. She could feel his breath on her ear and it gave her goose bumps. They all wore the same homespun brown tunics and trousers--alpha and omega alike--but what sat on her frame with a draped effect was pulled taut across the chests of her pack mates. She carefully kept her eyes slightly downward, allowing the alphas to observe her without tempting them to pleasure or violence with eye contact right away.

"I am M20," the alpha with the scar finally revealed. His voice was friendly, and cracked slightly, which made her mouth kick up involuntarily into a smile. So the alphas do go by their numbers, at least outside of their barracks. "This is M3, M9, and F22." He gestured to the shorter dark alpha, the other fair-haired alpha, and the long-haired alpha in turn.

Midge dared to raise her eyes as they were introduced by M20--obviously the prime alpha--and gave each alpha a once over. They all towered over her, and clearly had more to grow. The idea was thrilling, her biology supplying more fluttering muscles to accompany the inappropriate images dancing through her head; of her pack fighting, protecting her, mounting her. She looked back at the grass as she felt her face grow hot.

"I am F9." She looked up at them again, they were all watching her carefully, tracking her movements. She felt nervous again, suddenly in over her head. Her hands knotted together behind her back, a nervous habit she'd never been able to get rid of, and she searched in a panic through her mind for something more to say.

"Would you like to scent me?" It was F22, her voice deeper than M20's had been, but definitely falling into the realm of the feminine. Midge remembered a scrap from basic biology that the feminine of all three gender castes tended to mature faster than the masculine. F22 was proving that point winningly as she drew closer and pulled her hair over one shoulder, turning her head to present her neck to Midge. 

As Midge placed her shaking hands on F22's shoulders she pushed doubts and fears from her mind, rose up on her toes and pulled the alpha towards her. The skin was warm under her nose, and smelled floral and slightly musky. It was pleasant, and Midge was relieved that they were compatible. There were horror stories--most of them made up--about omegas being placed in packs with incompatible alphas who only sickened them. At least her entire pack wouldn't be distasteful, she'd at least have F22's presence to fall back on.

She pulled back and knew she must be bright red as F22's eyes sparkled, a close-lipped smile stretching her features. Mostly to avoid any more awkward eye contact, Midge turned her head to the side, presenting her neck for F22 to reciprocate the scenting. A shiver ran down her spine as F22's nose ran along the crook of her neck, a few tendrils of black hair brushing over her face. It almost tickled, but instead the sensation raced down her spine and pooled in her belly. 

When the alpha pulled away, she stopped with her lips to Midge's ear. "You smell wonderful. It is an honor to serve alongside you." Before Midge could respond, F22 was stepping back and M20's hand was on her shoulder.

His hand was enormous in comparison to her frame, and as he slid his fingers along her shoulder and down her back, he drew her close, forcing her to lean back as he pressed his nose into her neck and breathed her in. He was all around her, cradling her with one hand splayed across her back, his other came to clasp her fingers in his. Such a display should have her tense and uncomfortable, but M20 was very gentle, and she felt herself melting into him as his breath brushed across her skin. When he'd gotten his fill of her scent, he brought her fingers up to his shoulder and leaned his head to the side in invitation. She gripped his muscle there and took what was offered, inhaling deeply of the pleasant loamy nature of his scent; like a pile of dry maple leaves.

She couldn't help that her mind raced back to a few weeks earlier, when she'd been writhing on her bunk wishing for something. This was what she'd been wishing for. Alpha.

Reluctantly, she turned away from M20 at his urging. She found the other fair-haired alpha waiting patiently. He wasn't as bulky as F22 and M20, but was clearly going to be taller than both in the end. His hair had a red hue in the sunlight, and she could see freckles across his face beneath the sunburn.

"M9," he bowed his head slightly and stepped forward, offering his neck. She allowed herself to stand close to him, to run her fingers along the back of his neck as she pulled him down toward her and nestled her face in his neck. She was drunk on alpha at this point, reveling in the power that came with being the omega of the pack. The fact that they'd be on the front lines before they had any sort of chance to be a true pack didn't matter now, only getting to know one another, becoming familiar with those who would hopefully be family at the end of it all. M9 smelled surprisingly of fruit--something usually used to describe omega scents, but Midge could find no other way of describing the smell to herself. It was light and tangy and reminded her of an apple they'd found deep in the wood during a training exercise. When she'd gotten her fill, she turned her head.

M9 had seemed meek, but as soon as his nose was at her neck, his hands also came up and clutched at her tunic, pulling her in tight to his body and arching up over her. She felt a thrill of fear and fisted his tunic at the shoulders in response. There was a low rumbling growl from behind her and M9 stiffened, slowly released her and backed away. Midge looked over her shoulder to see M20, his expression dark and chest still rumbling as he stared down M9. The ginger, to his credit, bowed his head again, this time in acknowledgement to the higher ranking alpha. Alpha definitely decided rank before battle. She'd been foolish to think it could be otherwise.

Last was M3. His smile flashed teeth, but Midge failed to find it threatening, and instead saw it as cheeky. He held out his arms, as if to offer her a hug, and she stepped into his space. She expected his arms to come around her, but instead his hands barely brushed her arms as he leaned forward and she bore her neck in response. He didn't linger over her, and after only a moment had turned his head for her to scent. He smelled of pine, or citrus, or eucalyptus. She couldn't be sure, but it was sharp and nearly cleared her sinuses with its astringent nature. It was far from unpleasant, but the strength of his scent surprised her, as he was clearly not near the prime alpha's position. The omegas had all been under the impression that strength of scent affected social standing, but their first interactions with alphas were dispelling many of the rumors they'd created and passed around for the last fifteen years.

There was some lingering awkwardness in the air between them all as they made small talk. They spoke briefly of their training--the terrible food, the flash flood in early spring, their beta trainers--and tried to find common interests, of which there were none. Midge learned that alphas did indeed always sleep outside, but the loss of limbs was rare. Her alphas were surprised to learn that omega also slept outside, and in fact were trained to survive in the wild with nothing but a knife. Apparently the alphas made up rumors too, and it pleased Midge to dispel the ones about the omegas being kept in pampered castles until the spring mating. It seemed obvious to her that the omega were intended to go into the field alongside the alphas, but clearly the alpha weren't taught about that part. Battle seemed to be the most common subject among them, and all else was secondary or unnecessary.

As the sun pulled to the other side of the sky, the beta nurses came to collect the omegas. Some seemed relieved to be escaping the discomfort of their pack while others were clearly reluctant to go. Midge found herself somewhere in the middle. Overall, her pack mates were kind and intelligent people she could see herself growing to love and consider her family, but she also craved a moment away from their scents and their gazes to collect her thoughts and try to calm the racing of her heart and the fluttering of her womb. None of the alphas in the yard were content to leave their omega, but a few beta officers came out barking commands, and no matter how displeased, the alphas fell in line and filed out of the courtyard. It would be another year before they all came together to be assigned two betas to their packs. Until then, they would have no contact with each other. The betas insisted on supervising the bond process, and beta were notoriously the slowest caste to mature.

Carrying the lingering mesh of alpha on their skin, the omegas climbed back into their wooden cart to begin the silent jolting journey back to the barracks. None felt like speaking, and several buried their heads in their hands and sobbed either with delight or dismay over being taken from their fledgling pack so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up alpha wasn't that bad. Despite being taken from your family at birth, you were given a new one. And you didn't get to pick, just like a biological family. You were given training and education and a career path from the beginning. Granted, that career was soldier, and the training was for battle, and the education was how to kill. But at least there was food in your belly and a place to sleep at night, even if that place was just a wool blanket over a pile of leaves or grass. At least the stars were beautiful, and when it rained they were allowed to erect their oiled canvas tents. Those turned out to be the best nights, despite the lack of view, because then they could postulate about the future. They could dream about being members of a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is from the alpha POV. I struggled a little with trying to decide who was the focus character for this chapter--whether I wanted it to be one of Midge's alphas or not--but I wanted to give myself more spread, more material to work with, I guess? So these are Britta's alphas. Enjoy!

Growing up alpha wasn't that bad. Despite being taken from your family at birth, you were given a new one. And you didn't get to pick, just like a biological family. You were given training and education and a career path from the beginning. Granted, that career was soldier, and the training was for battle, and the education was how to kill. But at least there was food in your belly and a place to sleep at night, even if that place was just a wool blanket over a pile of leaves or grass. At least the stars were beautiful, and when it rained they were allowed to erect their oiled canvas tents. Those turned out to be the best nights, despite the lack of view, because then they could postulate about the future. They could dream about being members of a pack.

Alphas were always happier in a pack, even if there were squabbles among them. Once the pecking order had been established--at the frighteningly young age of three--they all preferred to work together, and isolation became one of the more severe punishments doled out to the pre-combat trained soldiers. When all of the alphas of the generation could walk and hold a stick at the same time they began strength training. The sticks became tools, and they swung them in accordance to their beta officer's commands. They would carry them across their backs and run across the countryside, through the woods, all the time racing for the front position and trying not to get stuck by the very stick they were strapped to. They learned early that an asset could easily become a liability, and the front-runners never let the late arrivals forget.

Once the sticks no longer proved a burden, they began sword training in earnest. Pairing off at first and practicing swings. By the time they were eight, they could each hold their own against any of their number, and were proficient with both hands. Next came the shield. Again, they were forced to run with the heavy wooden circles strapped across their backs, and again the training only progressed when every single one of them no longer felt the weight of it. They continued in this way, adding to their arsenal and training with it until every member of their unit was undeniably mastering it. By the time they had their first rut at the age of twelve, they were all toting a sword, shield, spear, ax, dagger, and slingshot on their morning runs, and performing round robin group skirmishes; trading off weapons and opponents in a complicated system supervised by three beta officers.

After their first rut, things changed. They all became taller, and broader in a way they couldn't achieve before. Most of them bulked up considerably, though a few remained lithe and wiry. Those that presented as more feminine acquired curvier forms, the masculine of them began to grow hair on their faces, and across the board voices dropped by half octaves at least. They were divided up into packs, four to each pack, and a pecking order had to be re-established. The year that followed was one of battle--both on the training field and around their campfires. The alpha were no longer one large pack, now they were made of units, and they all struggled with the new structure to their lives. Being the bottom of 104 is a lot less stressful than being the bottom of four. Any disputes among the pack units was settled during rut of their thirteenth year, and they began to work together cohesively again, forming stronger sibling bonds that would help them to cope with sharing an omega.

They began to learn about omegas, were informed that they would meet their assigned omegas when they turned fifteen. That was a day Devin had wished it would rain, so they could all whisper about their future pack mates in the secret safe haven of canvas. Instead, they gossiped on their morning run, speculated over lunch, and by evening target practice they had worked themselves up into a frenzy of daydreams. They argued over whether the omegas would all be pampered pets set on pleasing them, or cold analysts until the spring heat turned them pliant. Thorn and Beckett got into a skirmish over it, but no one was surprised--the topic of omegas usually ended in a punch being thrown.

The next couple of years, they began to find their niches among their packs. The prime alphas made themselves known, and they each began to specialize. Devin preferred the battle axe, but Teak was only interested in firing arrows. She'd go through the motions of swinging the sword, and in fact won most of her matches, but she could've done it just as quickly and with half the mess if she'd been allow to string her bow. Their beta trainers took note of these changes and adjusted their training accordingly. Soon, they all had a place, both socially and tactically, and began to specialize their talents to solidify the strength of their packs.

As they grew older, their ruts began to intensify. The spring became a time of hard labor. The excess energy they gained to be able to battle and breed had to be burned off in more productive ways. They cleared away lumber for the betas' building plans alongside the generations directly above and below them--those who weren't away at battle, and hadn't been assigned an omega yet. They also ran drills with the rest of the un-mated alphas. It helped them to be training in their pack against unknown opponents. During communal meal times, they'd swap information; anything to distract from the buzz of energy under their skin. The generation above them only had three alphas per pack, but they would be assigned two omegas; while the generation below them had six alphas per pack, and had just been informed this season that they'd be assigned four omegas. They pieced together that birth rates must dictate pack size and distribution, but it seemed woefully unfair to Devin and Monty that they'd have to share one omega among the four of them, when the other generations seemed to be swimming in omega. Teak was quick to point out that there were always more alphas in a pack than omegas, but it didn't stop them from wallowing in self pity.

They were given blockers for their rut before they met their omega. It sparked a ripple of anger across the barracks that they hadn't been given blockers for previous ruts, but it quickly died down when they realized that it didn't stop them from rutting, it only delayed the onset and shortened the duration. The day they were to meet the omega started much the same; they went for their morning run, and trained until lunch time. They ate, then went to the river to bathe. The beta officers gave them a new set of clothes, something they usually only received before inspection day. It felt strange to be wearing a shirt with sleeves after so long going bare-chested or wrapped in leather, but it succeeded in making the day feel special--something the betas long ago learned could be used to keep them on their best behavior.

The march to the neutral barracks seemed to take forever, despite the fact that they were marching double time and unburdened, but they had barely worked up a sweat when the low white brick building came into view. They filed into the courtyard and stood in pack formation. They rumbled nervously to each other until the officers barked a command to keep quiet. It wasn't long before they heard the rhythmic marching of leather-clad feet growing closer. They shifted in anticipation, some sniffing the air, as if they'd caught a scent--or were hoping to.

As the omegas entered the courtyard, the smell of heat wafted across the expanse to them, accompanied by the clenching of fists and shifting of feet. It was difficult to restrain themselves, despite all of the discipline they'd acquired from their lives as soldiers, the smell and sight of healthy omegas was enough to make them want to go feral. Devin and Monty spared each other a sideways glance when Thorn took a step forward and scented the air. He was their prime alpha, and had a keen sense of smell. Hopefully they'd be assigned whichever omega was making their leader's jaw clench that way. Otherwise, they'd have a very surly prime, and a hard time at evening skirmish.

One by one, serial numbers were called out. Among themselves, the alphas had given each other names. It was easier to come up with new names than try to keep all the Ms and Fs straight. They'd renamed themselves early--somewhere between their fifth and eighth summer's--but had promised to keep the names secret. It became sort of a superstition among them; that their names had secret power, that telling their names could give someone else that power over them. Not even the beta officers heard them call to each other, instead they used hand signals and whistles to speak to each other in the field to avoid calling out to one another. They'd wondered if omegas had names, and how much power they'd attached to them. If they did, the betas didn't seem to know about it. Over time they could find out more, reveal their own names, and learn those of their new pack mate. Or give them one, if that was something omega didn't do.

Finally, their omega's number was called. It ended in M10O, and though Monty sagged slightly in disappointment the omega that approached their pack was quite stunning. He was small, and lithe, with a mop of curly brown hair and large green eyes. As he grew closer, Devin could see that his lashes were long, but light in color like his hair, and beneath the red flush on his face he had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and forehead. He stopped when he came close enough that a beta officer wouldn't push him further, but his posture was closed, head tilted down and to the side as he eyed Thorn warily. 

Their prime loomed over the omega, tense and trying not to pounce. Devin stepped forward, placed a hand on Thorn's forearm gently. The larger alpha jumped slightly in surprise, but turned to him, and Devin could see that he was stunned by the omega. His pupils were dilated and jaw slack, but the omega obviously couldn't read alpha body language. Clearly, he was nervous and possibly frightened by the bulk of the lead alpha of their pack. Devin tilted his head, exposing the side of his neck to Thorn and gesturing with his eyes at the omega. Thorn gave him a once over, before nodding stiffly and turning his attention back to the omega.

This was his position in the pack. Second-in-Command. Ambassador. It was his job to welcome the omega in, to introduce him to the prime alpha. He could see Thorn would be unable to initiate the scenting process. Devin stepped in front of Thorn, slightly off-center so as not to aggravate the larger man, and bowed his head to the omega. "I am M13. May I scent you?" He said once he'd lifted his head enough to make eye contact, adding in a small smile.

The omega visibly relaxed and jerkily nodded his head, presenting his neck. Devin tried not to seem too eager as he stepped forward and leaned down, placing his hands gently on the caps of the slim shoulders and pressing his nose gently into the crook of the omega's neck. He smelled sweet, but not in the way flowers or fruit do. It was sweeter, and yeasty, and reminded him of the rolls drizzled in royal icing that they received at the new year celebration. When he'd had his fill, he pulled back and offered his neck in return. 

The small fingers of the omega had a surprisingly strong--though shaky--grip on his sleeves as he came up on his toes to press his small soft nose at Devin's neck. His repressed a shiver as he felt the inhale against his skin, and could've sworn he heard the omega let out a breathy moan as he took another whiff. He wondered how he smelled to the omega, and had to bite his tongue to keep from asking. The omega seemed to like it. He thought he felt a smile press into his skin before that curly head pulled away. By the time it was all over, Devin was covered in goose bumps, and his scalp was tingling. Reluctantly, he stepped back and watched at Thorn mimicked his cautious gentle approach; offering his neck first and allowing the omega to pull him down to his level, a sight which the rest of their pack unit was shocked to see. Only after the scenting did Thorn introduce himself as M45.

Both Teak and Monty presented as feminine, and this seemed to surprise the omega, but he was immediately enamored as Teak came forward and introduced herself--F68--and asked what his serial was. He was M10, and apparently delighted to meet them. His full lips spread in a shy smile as he offered his neck to Teak, who wrapped him gently in her arms before scenting him in long inhales until Thorn placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and she pulled away with a good-natured wink.

Monty--F90--was clearly disappointed, and showed it in her perfunctory sniff of the omega's neck, and the offer of her wrist instead of her neck for their first scenting. The omega wilted at this, but pressed his nose to the inside of her arm, sliding his face boldly up to her elbow before releasing her. Monty always preferred the feminine, but judging from the way her olive complexion became rosy, this omega would win her over in the long run. It's not like they had much choice in the matter, anyway.

Devin was able to convince M10 to move closer to them, to stand nearer, and they tried to find something to converse about. There wasn't much they had in common, other than battle training. They did learn that omegas were being trained for the front lines--something that had Teak and Monty sharing a look of righteous indignation that they quickly hid away as a beta officer walked by. Apparently omega weren't pampered pets or frigid machines. They were soldiers too, just of a different specialty. The thought of this small, beautiful boy covered in blood, baring his teeth, flashing a dagger had his heart racing and his member twitching. He'd love to see that. Hell, the sight would be just as appealing as if he were draped in sheer fabric and writhing on a pile of pillows.

The time allowed with their omega was over much too soon. M10 didn't seem as reluctant as they felt when the beta officers called for the omegas to return, but he did spare a glance over his shoulder before disappearing in the doorway. The alphas were all more reluctant, and only came away when the officers barked commands at them. They double timed it back to their camp grounds and resumed the day's training. None of them performed very well in evening skirmishes, distracted as they were by the lingering scent of omega in their noses, but that night was strangely devoid of gossip. Each of them lost in the sight and smell of their omega. Lost in the perverse and violent and mundane dreams of having a mate in their pack.

They wouldn't see the omegas for another year. A year full of some of the most intense training they'd experienced yet. When the rains came in late fall, they were denied their tents. Instead, they were taken into the woods and told to find what shelter they could. When it grew cold, their flints were taken away, leaving them to make fire by other means--most of the time their camp sites lay cold and dark. When spring finally came they were given a suppressant again, and put to work on a road building project for the betas. The dug ditches and packed dirt until the sun went down and they collapsed on their leaf piles and fell directly into deep sleep.

By the summer, they were miserable. Surly and finished with being trained like dogs. They desired comfort and respect. They desired fire and shelter. Instead, they received orders to pack up and march--double time--to the neutral barracks. They were to meet their omega again, and be assigned two beta officers to their pack. The following three years would be spent training in conjunction with their other pack members. Alpha, omega, and beta would all camp together, travel together, and train together until it was time to march to the front lines. The news made them all eager in regards to their omegas, and wary regarding the betas. They'd never had a beta in the pack--betas were officers, they were the supervisors and rule makers. Having one sharing their tent made them bristle. But, to receive their omega, they must also have the betas. This explanation was met with much grumbling, which was quickly silenced with a bark from the most senior beta officer.

When they arrived at the neutral barracks, the omegas were already there. They were taller, and their features had lost their baby softness. It seemed the omega had suffered over the previous year, too. They were all laden with packs, dressed in full gear, ready to walk off into the wood. In contrast, the battle and camping gear they carried seemed like nothing, and many of them shared a look of pleased surprise and pride at the strength of their pack mates.

The betas had also been brought out, and assigned to their omega. There was a subtle rumble of grumbles from various pack groups as they filed in and sighted their particular omega in easy conversation with two betas. Many of the alpha were caught off guard by the age of the betas, having associated beta with older figure of authority for their entire lives. But these were young, like them. The same generation, obviously, and this made them both less and more threatening. Already they'd have to share the omega between the four of them, but now they had two betas vying for attention as well.

When the order was given to form packs, M10 strode forward toward them with an easy smile on his face. He was taller, and broader in the shoulders. His hair curled around his ears, and his jaw was much sharper than Devin remembered. He no longer looked soft, he looked dangerous. His eyes flashed as he noticed them taking in the changes in his appearance, and his smile stretched further. They were a pack now. Devin didn't bother to take in the betas. He didn't want to yet, couldn't take his eyes off M10 even if he had wanted to. A feeling of fullness filled his chest as he turned it over in his mind; they were pack mates now, their family was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one ends kind of abruptly, but that's mostly because I'm trying to keep the chapters approximately the same length. I got to a point here where I could go on, but it would end up with another thousand words, and that is exactly what I'm trying to avoid with this project. So, I hope it's not too jarring of an ending.
> 
> I'm thinking next chapter will be from a beta's pov. It looks like this will bounce around quite a bit. Let me know if there is someone you'd like to see as a focus character for a chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up beta was terrible. Being considered the most intelligent, beta children were left with their parents to be raised and educated within the city's walls. Schooling began at three and continued until fourteen, when they would either continue onto higher education and enter into a specialized field within the walls, or join the military. Civilian jobs were scarce, but military registration came with few perks. They'd be forced to leave their homes, to travel long distances to the front lines, and to fight for the expansion of their culture. They'd also be assigned to a pack, and that was more incentive than most young betas needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta. And I suck at chapter summaries...or...well...summaries in general. So, sorry about that. If you notice any major problems with spelling, grammar, or continuity, please feel free to let me know.

Growing up beta was terrible. Being considered the most intelligent, beta children were left with their parents to be raised and educated within the city's walls. Schooling began at three and continued until fourteen, when they would either continue onto higher education and enter into a specialized field within the walls, or join the military. Civilian jobs were scarce, but military registration came with few perks. They'd be forced to leave their homes, to travel long distances to the front lines, and to fight for the expansion of their culture. They'd also be assigned to a pack, and that was more incentive than most young betas needed.

Upon entering the military, their training was relentless. They spent long hours in classrooms learning military strategies, codes for communicating with their superior officers, and battle history. Then came the physical training, which left them all sore and weak by the end of the day. Many began to regret signing up, others wished they'd been allowed to enter service sooner, so they wouldn't have to train as hard to keep up with the omegas and alphas they'd inevitably be fighting alongside. It didn't make sense to most of the young betas--keeping them soft and uninitiated--but others recognized that if betas ran the show, betas must be smartest, and therefore muscles were secondary to the growth they encouraged in their brains. All that education did nothing to soothe their soreness or their chagrin.

Once they began to show progress on the obstacle course, they began their pack education. As a beta, it was their job to keep the balance between the alpha and the omega. An omega in heat could still function, much like someone with a fever could still get around, though weakened and slow-moving. Made easy to catch by their biology. It was their job as beta to bolster the omega, to help them keep up their strength. Especially if they were in the field during the spring. It was a terrifying prospect; out on a battle field, an omega in heat, four alpha in rut, and only two beta to control the situation until they could stabilize the front line and retreat to a den. There was protocol for such a situation, of course, and they all endured the training several times over--locked in closets and bombarded with both heat and rut pheromones, run through drills while facing angry alpha pheromones, and made to stand at attention while distressed omega pheromones blew over them from the vents. They were meant to be the rational ones, and any who couldn't keep their wits were discharged and sent home. The rest went on to learn survival techniques, in case something happened to their omega.

They all looked forward to meeting their pack mates. Some were grossly fascinated by the physical differences they might observe between the three castes, others were desperate to belong to a pack. Tobin found that he was more nervous than anything else. He'd spent his time in the city alone; always at school, alone with his books. The military had been a way out. He could belong somewhere, could have brothers and sisters. Could have scent bonds. The idea always aroused him, a fact that he'd kept hidden away in a deep dark corner of himself. To be aroused by such a primitive thing as scent bonds; belonging to a pack was something animals did. But Tobin's life had been devoid of scent, devoid of attachment. His parents worked, and he went to school, and when the opportunity arose to leave the walls of the city behind him, he jumped on it. He'd left a note for his parents when he'd left to enroll, but he hadn't heard from them.

Their beta siblings were assigned the year after they were approved for combat. They were tasked with special projects to work on together--clearly a way to encourage bonds to form, but also to train them to work together. The projects began as simple puzzles, the jigsaw first, then progressing to riddles and word puzzles, and finally escape rooms with time limits. Once their minds could work together, the projects became work outs. They ran obstacle courses that divided them and forced them to work cooperatively to finish--one person's actions affecting their sibling across the divide. They were made to carry heavy loads across long distances, up steep inclines, across bodies of water. They shared a plate at the evening meal, and a bed at night--though separate blankets were allowed. The importance of having a strong bond with the other beta of their back was drilled into them. They were the foundation of the pack, and they would need to be strong to support the structure above. Success in the pack was success for the empire.

Sem was Tobin's beta pack mate. They had taken to each other right away, and Tobin though of Sem as his twin--the person he could tell anything to. Sem never judged him, and he never judged Sem. He was confident that they would have a good strong pack. Sem was an orphan, and the loneliness they had both experienced as children had made their bond seem the most natural thing in the world. They both wanted scent bonds, and together they learned not to be ashamed of their desire to belong to something so complex and intimate. They thrilled at the thought of the coming introductions, and would often stay up whispering to each other about what an omega might smell like, and how to present themselves as a non-threat to an alpha.

Two years of training together made the beta bonds strong. Some had struggled to create a closeness between them--Kai and Ami were notorious for their quarrels--but others had to be chastised for becoming too close. Sera and Tam had almost been reassigned after they were caught together in the shower room after dark, but time was of the essence, and breaking up another pair to compensate for this one was out of the question. So they continued into camp training. It was the omega's job to carry most of the gear--and to keep them all alive in hostile conditions--and the alphas were meant to fight, so it fell to the betas to pitch the tents and secure the perimeter. This they practiced relentlessly in the months before their packs would be arriving. Once they were assigned, they'd be leaving the barracks for good, camping with their packs while they awaited orders to ship out for the front lines. The campgrounds were quiet at night, with only the occasional whisper to give away those whose minds wouldn't shut off. The officers quickly took care of any disrespecting the sanctity of lights out, sometimes with merely a barked command, and other times with threat of punishment. It would be good to ship out and get away from the strict commanders.

The day of assignments dawned bright and blue-skied. They filed back to the neutral barracks and most felt a wave of nostalgia. The halls had seemed bigger when they'd first arrived, and the courtyard now seemed inadequate when once it was a vast expanse. Proof that they'd all grown in the short years of being drilled and worked to exhaustion. They were no longer children, they were soldiers. They didn't have to wait long until the omegas showed up. There had been a lot of speculation about omegas. Some were skeptical that omegas could be strong enough to even serve, others seemed almost obsessed with omegas and insisted that an omega must be the most desirable thing on the planet, but all were surprised as the omegas filed in behind two beta officers. The omegas wore full gear; the packs on their backs dwarfing most of them, with pots and helmets tied to the outside and a sleeping bag rolled on top, but none of them seemed bothered by the weight. Most of them were petite, with large eyes and hair that looked soft to the touch. Some had full lips, others curled into smirks of amusement or derision, and some seemed to be quite fearful as they eyed the beta pairs strung across the midline of the courtyard.

The officer began reading serial numbers, and the corresponding omega would step forward and approach the next pair in line. When it came to Tobin and Sem, they clutched each other's hands, lacing their fingers together so their wrists could rub and mix their scent; something they'd frequently done since being paired together. Their omega was quite small--a full head shorter than the betas--and had strawberry blonde hair braided and curled on her head, a few wisps coming out around her face and framing the freckles on her cheeks and the icy blueness of her eyes, which boasted long eyelashes made translucent in the sun. Her mouth kicked up on one side and she nodded to them in turn as she introduced herself as F12, then turned her head to present her neck to them. Tobin and Sem shared a look, and Sem began to flush to the roots of his dark hair, so Tobin stepped forward first. He placed his hands gently on the F12's shoulders and leaned down. She smelled green, like a freshly mowed field of hay, with a fragrance similar to sweet things baking beneath it all. When he'd gotten the scent, Tobin offered his neck in return. 

"What do I smell like?" He couldn't contain his curiosity as the omega pulled away.

She smiled at him, less lopsided this time, and her cheeks turned pink as he searched her face. She answered with her eyes downturned, clearly embarrassed to be asked such a thing. Tobin immediately regretted asking and tried to beg her pardon, but she just shook her head. "It's alright. You smell...like wood, freshly chopped and waiting for the fire." Her skin turned more pink and her eyes held panic when they met his gaze, but softened when she saw him grinning at her.

It was then that Sem stepped forward, drawing F12's attention. Sem bent down--he was quite tall for a beta, though not nearly as broad as an alpha--and pulled the curls from his nape out of the way. F12 cupped his jaw, tenderness in her face as she took in his flush and nervous shaking, and bent to press her nose to his neck. Her eyes shut as she scented his beta sibling, and Tobin wondered if she'd closed her eyes with him, too. It didn't take long before she was pulling back and turning her head for Sem to reciprocate. His shaking hands clutched the fabric of her tunic as he took in great breaths of her. He stepped back and they formed a small circle, the three of them smiling at each other. 

They compared their training--Tobin and Sem shocked and impressed with the survival training their small beautiful omega had endured--and discussed how they anticipated the alphas reacting to more pack members. Sem was terrified of alphas, though Tobin knew from their late night whispers that Sem's terror was mostly a product of his desire to be near an alpha and the uncertainty of being accepted by them. F12 had already met the alphas once before, and she was confident that all would be well, but Tobin wasn't as sure. They'd been taught about the possessiveness of alphas, and though betas were an important part of a pack and alphas wanted to be a pack, their acceptance of what could be deemed 'outsiders' was tenuous and unpredictable.

They didn't have to wait long. Before the sun was high in the sky, they heard the clink of chain mail and the rhythmic pounding of boots on the ground growing louder. The alphas entered the courtyard in a shining wave of clanging shields and shifting spears. They were arrayed in weapons, and only carried small packs on their backs. Some wore their helmets, others had tied them to their belts, but all wore well-oiled leather armor over chain mail. Some rumbled to each other as they eyed the other halves of their packs, while others remained stiff and silent, shooting sideways glances at the beta officers surrounding the perimeter. The officer who had led the train of alphas barked a series of commands Tobin had never heard and couldn't make out over the din of the fighters crossing the lawn to find their omega.

Three female alphas and one male came near, sniffing the air and inspecting F12, eyeing Tobin and Sem as they came closer. F12 stepped forward, intentionally placing herself between the alphas and the betas. It was smart, even if Tobin felt uneasy about the omega protecting them, and he could sense Sem tense beside him and draw in a sharp breath as the breeze kicked up their scents in the air. The alphas all greeted F12 with gentleness, brushing their fingers over her cheeks and hair and rumbling softly to her as they bent over her neck to press their noses into her skin. Sem looked away, flush returning with a vengeance, but Tobin found that he was riveted by the display. His excitement grew as the alphas looked up over F12's head at them, and he snatched Sem's hand in his own and squeezed to keep them both from trembling.

F12 led the alphas closer, the sun illuminating her smile as she introduced them to the betas. Their prime alpha was F84, a bright-eyed dark-skinned female with her hair worn in braids that revealed themselves to be intricately woven about her head when she removed her helmet. She was intimidating, except for the smile that pulled her full lips into an appealing crescent shape as she took Tobin's shoulders in her palms and leaned into his neck. Her breath tickled, and Tobin's heart raced; he could barely contain himself as she tilted her head for him to reciprocate. She smelled musky, like herbs made for burning while they were still green. Tobin tried to reassure Sem as F84 turned to him, but he was distracted by the only male alpha in their pack approaching. He was as tall as F84, with olive toned skin and hair worn short against his scalp. His eyes were brown, and took their time in assessing him before leaning in to press his nose to Tobin's neck. When he pulled away and Tobin had scented him in return--noting the similarities to pine--F12 murmured that he was M36.

The final two alphas were F24 and F47. Both seemed shy--something Tobin had assumed alphas wouldn't feel--but pleased to meet more pack members. Both were shorter than F84, who was by far one of the tallest of all the alphas in the yard, but F47 had a stocky broadness about her that suggested fearless power curled up in the compact frame. She was pale with the blush of sunburn across her forehead and nose, and twin plaits of red hair hanging to her shoulders that tickled Tobin's face as her floral scent tickled his nose. F24 was more willowy, and seemed to be carrying more arrows than the rest of the alphas. She had a quiet stillness to her, with blue eyes and dark curly hair wrestled into a top knot. Her scent was clean, like the air after a heavy rain, but her face remained impassive throughout the introductions.

Now that they had all scented each other some of the tension left the air. Tobin glanced at Sem, who was still quite flushed, but seemed pleased to be flanked by F47 and F84. They began to get to know each other--relating some of their specialties and weaknesses. There would be more time for bonding when they were waiting for their orders to ship out. In fact, after they had finished scenting, a beta officer approached their pack and motioned for them to exit the courtyard. Out in the corridor, the officer led the way out to the neutral camping grounds, to a fire pit and an area for their tent. Without a word, the officer left them to get to it.

It was the first time they'd set up camp as a pack, but Tobin was surprised at how smoothly they all worked together. F12 removed her bag and knelt by the fire pit, laying aside her tent and rummaging in pockets until she found flint, steel, and a wad of cotton fluff. F47 and F24 set off together into the tree line, on the hunt for fire wood. F84 followed shortly behind--off to hunt something for their supper. M36 stood guard, towering over F12's small form kneeling on the ground. Tobin and Sem began setting up their tent. They'd been trained on how to set up a pack-sized tent, but had never actually done it. Their frame normally created an a-frame sort of tent, but easily converted into a more conical teepee shape when combined with their omega's tent pieces. By the time they'd finished, the fire had been stoked and they were waiting for F84 to return with her catch.

It was mostly silent across the camp ground. They could see all of the camp fires, spaced out about half a mile from each other, with the great shadowy point of the teepees amongst them. Tobin began to feel nervous in the dark, with Sem so far away across the brightness of the fire and F12 sitting so near to him, the fire illuminating her soft features. She looked like an ethereal being, something made of shadow and light, something beautiful and mysterious. His face felt hot and he wasn't sure if the heat was coming from the flames in front of him or his blood rushing under the surface.

"Do you have a name?" His voice surprised even himself. He hadn't realized he'd been curious about such a thing, and the croakiness in his throat made it sound like he was some forbidding monster of the night beckoning to this fey creature before him.

F12 turned to look at him with wide eyes before her lashes descended and the clear blue of her irises turned orange as she gazed back at the fire. He watched her for a while, sure that she wasn't going to answer. He'd never even considered how it felt for alphas and omegas, to be addressed by a serial number, but he couldn't imagine that they never even gave themselves a name. If only to have something to call themselves in their thoughts. She was quiet for so long, it must be a point of contention; a soft spot that he'd stupidly stomped on. He berated himself for being so thoughtless towards his new pack mate--his omega pack mate, the most important member of the pack--and tore his gaze from her face. He was trying to compose an apology in his mind, to explain that he hadn't meant any harm. It just felt weird to call his pack--his new family!--by a code assigned at birth to do nothing more than keep track of them. If the alphas and omega didn't have names, he and Sem would just have to give them some.

He opened his mouth to say as much, but when he turned back toward F12, she was looking at him intently. His jaw snapped shut and a smile spread across her face.

"Abbey. That's what they all call me. The other omegas. They call me Abbey."

Tobin returned her smile, careful not to show his teeth even though he wanted to grin as wide as he could. 

"Abbey. That's a beautiful name."

"And do you have a number?" Abbey's eyes glinted. She was teasing him. He felt suddenly very warm, and had to look away.

"No. Betas aren't special enough to keep track of." It was meant to be a joke, but fell a little flat. He smirked at her to make up for how his tone failed to convey his intention.

Abbey giggled a little, but before she could comment on his poor joke, F84 returned. There was a doe slung across her shoulders. She dropped it beside the fire and two of the other two alphas came around to help dress the carcass for consumption. They made quick work of it, and that night Tobin swore he enjoyed the best meal of his life among his new family. He'd finally gotten what he wanted. He fell asleep in the warmth of the teepee with a smile on his face and the combined scents of his new pack surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this one out! Holidays were killer. But, hopefully, back to a weekly Wednesday update...although, this is probably going to hit on Thursday...  
> Anyway, thanks to anyone reading this! It was surprisingly hard to write this one...I guess I ran out of steam with the beta point of view.  
> Who would you like to see more of? Midge from chapter 1? Maybe her pack mates? Devin from Chapter 2? Or his omega Britta? Anything you're curious about? I welcome any comments that may spark more inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta had been terrified of meeting the alphas. The omega barracks were safe, warm, and full of people he'd known his whole life. Alphas were large and aggressive, scary to someone as small and timid as Britta. But, they'd been surprisingly gentle with him.
> 
> Britta meets the alphas, finishes training, and finally meets his entire pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do a chapter summary, I guess? Usually I just copy/paste the first paragraph, but that doesn't work this time, so there ya go. I didn't get much of a chance to edit the end of this one. I don't want to wait too long between posts, as I'm trying to keep up a writing schedule, but work kind of sucked up all my free time these last two weeks. So, I hope you like it!

Britta had been terrified of meeting the alphas. The omega barracks were safe, warm, and full of people he'd known his whole life. Alphas were large and aggressive, scary to someone as small and timid as Britta. But, they'd been surprisingly gentle with him. M45 had been intimidating; a large dark man with eyes that seemed to burn through him, but he'd smelled of loam and tea and it made Britta feel warm. F90 had been stand-offish, only offering her wrist to him, but the scent of lily and cold water had lured him closer. When he'd caught sight of her caramel skin flushed pink after he'd boldly pressed his nose into the crook of her elbow, he was confident that she would grow closer to him, and that she was only trying to protect herself behind a wall of indifference. F68 was ephemeral, golden skin and hair to match, bright green eyes sparkling as she leaned close to him. Her scent had totally encompassed him as she pressed her face into his skin, engulfing him in citrus and something cool like mint, and his scenting of her felt perfunctory after such an immersive experience.

But really, in hind sight, Britta could recognize that M13 was the alpha who put him at ease. Until the large man had approached him so cautiously, Britta had been ready to cower or run. Once he'd had the green fresh smell of M13 in his nose, he knew he would be safe. He knew he wouldn't be going anywhere. No matter who the rest of the pack was, if M13 was there, Britta would be too. Over the remainder of the year, thoughts of those golden brown eyes and dark hair kept Britta going through the cruelty of their final year of solo training.

First they were stripped of their possessions--what little they owned, including all of their survival gear and the clothes from their backs--and taken to the woods. At the tree line they were told to run, that they would be pursued and must not be captured. It was their first true war game. The beta officers gave them half an hour's head start before releasing hounds into the woods. That first night had been the longest of Britta's life. It was every man for himself; there was no way they could coordinate and work together to survive and also remain hidden until the bell signaling the end of the game rang, but the entire squad managed to avoid capture for the five days they were exiled to the wilds.

After the first war game, the rest seemed easy. They'd experienced the pains of hunger and cold, darkness and exhaustion. They knew what was edible, what was poisonous, and how to utilize both. They could make fire with a bit of string and some sticks, and weave a hammock from what they scavenged from the trees. And as the year passed, they all grew. They grew taller and the baby softness of their youth melted into lithe muscle and sinew, unnoticed until pointed out by a chance encounter with another omega in the woods. They grew smarter; knew how to read the weather and track the wildlife and plan ahead days in advance. And a numbness settled over them; held at bay only by memories of flashing eyes and whiffs of imagined scent. Each omega longed for an end to the solitude. They knew what awaited them--who awaited them--and their biology craved the safety that came with belonging to the pack.

No one spoke of the alphas. It seemed taboo to gossip and giggle when their survival was being tested every single day. They were often separated, tested alone--utterly alone. Each omega meant to be completely self-sufficient. If they could become expert at survival for themselves, then no matter how damaged the rest of their pack may become, they could still care for any survivors. It was a chilling thought that Britta stumbled upon whilst feeding small bits of wood to his camp fire. It occurred to him that living alone in the wilderness had become easy, had become his normal life. Survival was no longer a struggle, and now he only had to evade capture most of the time--or reach his check point, or complete his survival tasks, or whatever the game was for the week. They'd been given back their gear after the first war game, and whenever two omegas happened to cross paths at the barracks while checking in, they expressed to each other the ease of all the training exercises. None of them realized that they were reaching the end of their training, and that they would soon be on the front lines.

Meeting the betas was different than when they'd met the alphas. The day was one of great excitement; most of the omegas hadn't seen each other since they'd been driven into the woods that first day. There was much scenting and chattering as they washed and donned new clean uniforms, until the beta officers called attention and silence rippled out amongst the ranks. They stood at attention as the officers declared that they were fit for combat, and they should all be very proud. They were ready for a pack, and today they'd be heading to the neutral barracks to meet the betas before the alphas arrived. At the mention of alphas there was a rustle of sighs, shuffling, and sharp inhalations. Britta couldn't help the way his breath caught in his throat and his heart began to race at the thought of seeing his pack--of seeing M13--again.

The barracks failed to inspire the nervousness and trepidation Britta had once experienced at the sight of those brilliant white bricks. Instead, he experienced a lightness that made the weight of his pack disappear, made the soles of his feet barely press upon the ground. There was still a fluttering feeling in his stomach at the thought of why they were here, who he would see. He was excited to re-scent M13, but also aware that M45 was his prime alpha, and he hadn't forgotten the intensity of that dark stare at their last meeting. But, Britta was determined not to cower or fear his pack members, and so he chose to hold his head up and file into the bright sunshine of the courtyard.

The betas were already there, of course, that made sense if they lived there. Britta presumed they did. They wore packs about half the size of the one on Britta's back, with what appeared the be the makings of a large tent rolled up and lashed on top of their bed roll, and a helmet held on by the chin strap. Most of the beta stood slightly taller than the omegas, and while they seemed to be fit, clearly hadn't been subjected to years of intense training. Britta could hear scoffs coming from some of the omegas as they eyed the betas they'd soon be assigned to. It was clear that they were unimpressed by the newest members of their packs, especially after the anticipation they'd all been building over the idea of seeing the alphas again. But, they'd also been told of this, and knew that the betas would have an easier time meeting the alphas if they'd already been scented by the omega. It was part of their early biology lessons, after their first spring heat.

The beta weren't called by a serial number. It took a moment to realize what the officers were shouting at them--a jumble of non-words, then a serial number. Confused, the corresponding omega stepped forward, and so did two betas. Names, the betas had names. Britta supposed they all had names, but the betas had no serial numbers. Their names were common knowledge, rather than a secret source of power. The idea fascinated Britta and sent a shock of fear through his heart at the idea that his betas would be the same, with no secret name to serve as a safeguard to their power. It sounded superstitious, even to his own ears, but the secretive nature of names among the omega was something they'd lived with their entire lives. He supposed it's what you'd call culture. He wondered if he'd have to acclimate or if the betas would be the ones with culture shock when their packs were all put together.

When Britta heard his serial number called, he stepped forward to meet two girls. They walked close to each other, and looked like a matched set. One had midnight dark hair, braided into a crown around her head, and blue eyes shockingly clear and fringed with dark lashes. Her mouth was small and curled into a smile as she grew closer. She introduced herself to him as Ami, and she smelled lightly of honey and something like hay in the sunshine. The other had light blonde hair cropped into a pixie cut that curled around her ears and brushed her eyebrows. Her eyes were dark and seemed endlessly deep, framed with freckles. And though her mouth was wide and generous, it did not curve into a inviting shape, but instead the dark depths of her eyes expressed her delight as she leaned in to embrace him. Her scent was like cedar planks and hot water. Her name was Lena.

They began to ask him questions; not small talk sorts of questions, but questions meant to gather information. Questions meant to aide in forming a plan. It was then that Britta realized that the betas weren't meant to be as strong in their bodies as the alphas, or as adaptable as the omegas. The betas were meant to be the planners and coordinators of their packs. The betas were meant to drive the pack, and to keep them on track. One day, these young women quizzing him on what the weather would be like over the next couple of days could be finding them a way home through enemy territory, or coordinating a siege. Meeting the betas meant they'd be in the field soon. Britta desperately wanted the alphas to be there, to stand around with their weapons and their strength to ward off the fear of death creeping into his thoughts. He liked the betas, and was eager to see their intelligence in action, but their presence didn't electrify him the way the alphas had. Instead, he felt at ease, and found himself laughing over a common beta officer they'd all been disciplined by. So it was jarring when a gust of wind rushed through and brought the scent of alpha into the courtyard.

It would still be some time before the alphas arrived. The scent was strong because the alphas were finished with their final training exercise and were heading to the river to wash and be issued new uniforms. The beta officers shouted this three times in a row, until the uneasy whimpering of the omegas had died down. Britta didn't realize he was making a high whining sound in his throat until he was surrounded by hay and cedar, hands pressing his arms and gripping his wrists gently. The scents had been mingled and indistinct, but it was enough to make Britta's nerves jump at the idea of facing the alphas again. Ami and Lena positioned themselves upwind of him, and he couldn't help but notice the most of the packs had shifted and formed tighter knots, bracing for another rush of alpha pheromones. But it wasn't fear putting the omegas on edge, it was excitement.

It seemed like hours, but the sun was still high in the sky when the sound of shields bouncing against spears drifted closer. The sound of leather boots in the corridor quickly gave way to the entrance of the alphas, who burst in quite suddenly and caused all conversation to pitter out awkwardly in the mounting tension. They were bigger than Britta remembered, walls of solid muscle built of a lifetime of use, and their eyes seemed haunted. It seemed that the last year had changed both omegas and alphas, and Britta felt his mouth pull down as he thought of the terrible things his alphas may have endured to prove their worth. 

There was a rumbling sound, deep and steadily growing--a collective growling--until a senior beta officer shouted a command. The courtyard fell silent and the alphas broke off into groups and approached their omegas. Britta spotted M45 first, and the relief that rushed through him at the sight of his prime alpha washed away any fears he may have had about him. He could easily pick out the rest of his pack as they approached, and he couldn't contain the smile that stretched his lips and let his teeth flash in the sunlight. He watched as they approached, as their eyes all roved his figure, took in the changes of his face, and he was startled by the flash of lust and glee that he experienced at their attention.

As they gathered around him, their scents seemed to form a cloud that he pulled in with deep breaths. The earthy scent of M45 making the primal part of his brain feel safe, close to the earth and protected. The lily danced alongside the sharp minty scent as F90 and F68 stepped around to form the half circle, while that fresh green scent of new life rushed in as M13 stepped up beside M45. One by one they pressed noses to necks, and as they did, Britta felt himself growing warm and pliant. The presence of his pack alphas was having an amazing effect on him, but he couldn't pinpoint how. As F68 finally pulled away and he took in a fresher breath of air, he noticed how M45's gaze was no longer on him , but was staring fixedly over his shoulder. Then he remembered the betas, and knew he'd better get on with it or the window for acceptance would close and his alphas could decide to reject his betas, and then there pack would be decommissioned and then--

Britta shut down the spinning of his thoughts and backpedaled until he stood between Lena and Ami. He took one of their hands in each of his and pulled them forward toward the alphas. Neither of the girls resisted him, and he introduced them to the alphas. Just as when Britta had first met the pack, M13 offered his neck first, and Britta felt his heart swell when those golden eyes met his before he leaned into Ami's pale neck. Britta did take note of how F90 was most eager to scent both betas, while M45 seemed to only be tolerating their presence out of necessity. His gaze was skeptical as he took them in, and his brow knit when Britta spoke with them. After some time--and a night sleeping among each other's scents--things would settle down. The beta officers had covered this situation, and it was fairly common, and so Britta allowed himself to look towards M13, to take in all the details he'd forgotten since their fleeting introduction a year before.

And as Britta was looking at M13, M13 turned to look back at him. They held each other's gaze and Britta felt his thoughts heating up at the idea of those eyes on him. The gaze alone was pinning him, what would it feel like for those strong arms to be pinning him down, holding him as he squirmed uncontrollably with the energy of heat? Britta looked away quickly, staring at the ground when the beta officer began giving commands. They were to file out to the campgrounds. Find a place to settle. They were waiting for orders to march.

So as a pack, they made their way out to the camping grounds. It was about a mile from the neutral barracks, and contained several acres of cleared land, with a few large trees spaced out across the expanse. They chose a place and the betas began to unroll their large tent roll. Britta relinquished his own small tent--just a large rectangle of oiled linen and a few wooden poles for propping it up and stakes for the corners--and began to prepare the fire pit. The alphas had all left, but Britta didn't bother to worry about where they were. His job was fire. Everyone carried the means for fire, but only the omegas were taught to make fire with no supplies; it was his job, because he was the most efficient at it. He heard it in a smooth female beta voice like in the classroom. 

By the time he'd gotten the tinder going, and had reached the end of the small supply of twigs he'd scraped together, F90 had returned with wood, and the fire was quickly built up into a nice orange glow. Behind him, the betas were grunting as one as they hefted poles up and draped skins and lengths of linen strategically, building up a large round teepee. Britta pulled out the cooking pot, filled it with water someone had hauled from the river, and set it near the fire to boil. He wished he could go forage in the woods for some root vegetables to roast, but one glance around the fire told him that no one would be letting him leave the camp site. All were at attention, whether the attention was F68 keeping a watch on the night, or M45 watching him, and there was a tension in the air that tasted sour. Someone was missing, but before Britta could puzzle out who, M13 arrived with at least two dozen decently sized fish strung together on a line. Suddenly, there was a flurry of motion as the alphas set to cleaning the fish and the betas cut the filets into chunks, tossing them into the pot of steaming water. 

Britta oversaw all of this in awe of how well their pack worked together without even a word spoken. When the flurry of activity was over, the fish was boiling into a soup, flavored with some herbs and a few emergency tubers from Britta's pack. It was delicious, and after it had been consumed they began to talk around the fire. They all drew in closer, mingled among each other, and began to learn about one another.

It turned out that the betas were the ones who ended up feeling culture shock. Both Britta and the alphas all grew up with serial numbers, something that Lena and Ami both thought terribly sad. When Britta expressed fear for his betas, that their names weren't protected with secrecy they laughed, but grew sober when all of the alphas voiced their concern as well. They decided to give them serial numbers, so they would have something to give to enemies when asked for a name, but could keep their power safe. Both girls insisted that they did not want a number, because to them a name--even a code name--couldn't include a number. So they both became FB, for Female Beta, and seemed quite pleased.

"Now shall we give you all names?" Ami asked cheerily, quite innocently smiling all around at them.

"We already have names," F90 responded kindly after a beat of silence. After glancing around at the other alphas, F90 returned her gaze to Ami. "My name is Monty," she looked away shyly toward the fire, trying to hide the nervous glance over her shoulder she gave the darkness.

"I'm Thorn," M45's deep rumble was quiet, but sudden under the crackle of the fire.

"Teak," F68 whispered dramatically, leaning into Lena good-naturedly.

"Devin," M13's eyes bore into Britta's as he spoke, as if he was telling Britta directly, and everyone else just happened to be there. Britta responded in kind, and felt flushed at the way M13--no, Devin--seemed to tense up, as if restraining himself from lurching forward.

That night, they all slept together on the ground in their sleeping bags, surrounded by the cocoon created by their betas, full of a pleasant warm energy from the excitement of the new bonds they were building. And as the warmth from their bodies carried their collective scents through the air, Britta couldn't help but notice as he lay there in the dark how much longer the days were and how much stronger his senses were. The soft warm feelings he'd been having were conducive to the seasons changing, to the heat building up inside him. Despite how the revelation that the next heat would be his first with his pack--would be terribly soon--made his thoughts spin, his body clamored for sleep and he fell into a deep restful slumber, truly safe and secure for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see next? Spring heat/rut is coming up. Should we stay with Britta? Go check on Midge or one of her alphas? Or pop in on the betas Tobin and Sem? Comment and let me know what you think... I mean, if you have any thoughts to share. I think the next chapter may be explicit and require a rating bump? Only time will tell what grows in the garden!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midge's POV, and the spring heat begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I feel like this is really rushed...because I wrote it in like two hours after a long day...but...I'm not mad at it. I think it stand up on its own. Just a reminder that I have no editor or beta, so if there are any glaring mistakes you'd like to nicely point out for me, I'd love to change them so I don't look like an idiot. :)
> 
> Also, there's a little bit of explicit material at the end...I don't know if I need to change the rating or not...there's nothing too graphic, but, I mean, it is sex...so...yeah.
> 
> Edit: So I had written this chapter, and then proceeded to chop the first half off and quickly write out the chapter you see here. So, I took some time to re-read and polish it up a little. Nothing new, really, just made some things a little smoother. :)

Midge was reluctant to meet the betas. She was painfully aware of the difference in status; that she had been raised from birth to be a tool of the kingdom, while the betas had grown under the care of parents to foster minds meant to rule. She couldn't imagine being able to feel a sibling bond with someone from a background so drastically different from her own. She understood the need for betas in a pack, and didn't really expect any other outcome than acceptance of them. If she wanted to be reunited with her alphas, she'd have to accept the betas. So she would.

The strange words--the names--spoken before her serial number were Tabes and Carter. Reluctantly, she met them half way, and as she got closer she began to feel that they would be good pack mates. They were holding hands, fingers intertwined and wrists pressed together. One was very masculine, with a square face and light brown hair cropped short. His face was smooth and tan, his lips spread into a broad smile beneath twinkling brown eyes. He looked about to burst with delight. The other beta was taller, willowy, and very feminine beneath the neutrality of the uniform. Her face was heart shaped and pale except a fading sunburn across her round cheeks. With full lips curled in a smile and crown of white blonde hair worn plaited around her head in similar style to Midge's own, Midge couldn't help but see a sister in her beta pack mate.

"Hello. I'm F9," Midge allowed her smile to bloom a little more.

"Hello, F9, I'm Carter, and this is Tabes. We're so excited to meet you," the masculine beta seemed to almost be vibrating with excited energy. His features were square like cut stone, but emotion shone out of his face like a beacon.

"Would you like to scent me?" Midge's mouth was working before she'd even thought about it. Her brain seemed to be on autopilot, running through the appropriate steps for meeting pack mates as instructed in her childhood classroom. It was a little scary to feel so out of control of her reactions, but before she could give it much thought Carter was stepping away from Tabes and resting his thick hands on her shoulders.

He wasn't as tall as the alphas--even Tabes was the taller of the two betas--but he was thick set and solid. His nose brushed her ear before bumping along down to the juncture of her neck, making her break out in goose bumps at the sensation. When he'd inhaled deeply and pulled back, she leaned forward to scent him in return. Midge had always assumed the betas didn't carry as much scent on them, but as she breathed in her nose was filled with a leathery scent, as if she were standing inside the supply shed in the middle of winter--warm wrapped in the frigid chill. 

When Midge and Carter stepped back, Tabes was already pressing herself into Midge's space, leaning her head to the side as she bent closer. The invitation was clear, and Midge cupped Tabes' soft cheek in one hand as she pressed close and breathed deep. Tabes had a very clean smell--almost a non-smell--like when they were allowed back in barracks to sleep on clean sheets. It was almost floral, but not strong enough to bring any particular flower to mind, and almost like the smell of the river, but not crisp enough to flood her with memories of swimming. It was like waiting for a thunderstorm. Midge supposed this barely there scent would probably become a refuge when inundated with the combined alpha smells after a few days. When Tabes turned her face to reciprocate the scenting, Midge was struck by how light the grey of her eyes was, and despite herself she felt a blush warming her face when those full lips brushed her neck as the beta inhaled in small sips of scent.

After scenting, it came time for small talk, something Midge had been dreading. She felt that betas couldn't possibly have anything to discuss with an omega. Betas were too busy being in charge. But the way Carter and Tabes were looking at her made her question this belief. They seemed genuinely delighted, and pressed her with questions about her training. She indulged them by recounting some of the war games she'd played over the last couple of years. They asked about her childhood, she brushed this aside tactfully, instead asking about inside the city walls. The betas vacillated between gushing about the wonders within the walls, and commiserating with one another about the lack of excitement or purpose they'd experienced therein. Then they asked her about the alphas, and that was when Midge finally realized that she was tapping her toes in the grass and fidgeting with her leather brigandine. She felt a buzzing of energy under her skin, and she could smell something familiar, something she'd been missing.

She saw the moment the betas smelled it. A rustle of murmurs washed over the courtyard as the trios began to feel the effects of the alphas passing nearby. The officers explained that the alphas would be here after a visit to the river, but this only made Midge feel more restless. She couldn't help but imagine them in the river, and how she could get there in only a few minutes if she ran the whole way. Carter and Tabes tried their best to distract her, they gripped her forearms, one for each, and she gripped theirs in return, and they put themselves upwind. It only helped a little. The alphas must have been eager, though, because the sound of chain mail clinking and boots on the ground sounded close before the end of the hour.

Midge spotted her alphas right away, and their reunion was none of the things she'd feared. They recognized her, and she them. They scented again. Midge took in F22's braid, longer than before and glossy, and the way her almond shaped eyes were so dark but seemed to twinkle at her. M20 had grown into his features, the scar on his chin less stark against his skin, but the arms that encircled her were just as large as she'd remembered. M9 flashed his teeth at her as when they first met; she was so delighted that she flashed hers right back, and it seemed like he fought the urge to snatch her up into his arms. Instead he hovered around her and kept his eyes on her. M3 had filled out his tall frame and cut an imposing silhouette, his face now bore a scar--bright red and angry--across his temple and cheek. He wore his hair longer now, she supposed partially to cover it. When their eyes met he flushed beneath his freckled tan, and she could see a strange sort of fear there beneath the desire to connect.

Carter was quite eager to step up behind her and remind her of the presence of the betas. He beamed at the alphas, tilting his head eagerly for scenting. M20 sized him up for a moment before bending forward, the show of acceptance from their alpha pulled the rest of the pack closer so they could each have a turn. Tabes was more reserved, and seemed a little bit frightened of the alphas. She reached for Midge's hand and her fingers were very chilled, but Midge smiled at her and tugged her toward M20. He greeted her softly and she turned red to the tips of her ears, offering her neck when he requested and finally smiling at him as she returned the scenting. Their pack was formed, finally, and Midge couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

The orders to set up camp came, and they set out. Midge led the way, as the omega she had spent the most time out in the wilds and would be choosing their camp sites for the foreseeable future. The place she had in mind was further away from the barracks, near a place she knew wild tubers grew in abundance. They marched for about an hour, and when they found the level place, she threw down her pack and they all disbursed to perform their tasks. It was relaxing, actually, to only have to focus on one part--build the fire, and if there's time go forage for tubers. That was it. Someone else would find meat, and water, and build the shelter--Carter and Tabes had already taken her sheet of oiled leather, ropes, and posts she used to built her tiny shelters to add it to the large tee-pee they were constructing. She'd wanted to watch, but the fire had taken longer to catch with the gusty wind coming in with the night.

They sat around the fire, they ate tubers and rabbit, they learned about each other. Names were whispered. M20 was called Trevor, and F22 was Farva. M3 seemed reluctant to share his name, but Trevor squeezed his shoulder and whispered encouragement to him and he introduced himself as Peak. Rollo was M9's name, which seemed to suit his stocky frame. Midge told her name to the fire, feeling a deep misgiving about having to share the one thing that was truly hers, even with her pack. Years of training, knowing she was being trained, had made her name even more important--it was the name of the girl she was, not the tool they'd created. Even if she didn't get to be that girl, she still existed, and having to share the name was like exposing her alternate self. It was terrifying, so she looked at the fire and didn't think about it.

After a few days of living this way with her pack--foraging in the wood, hunting, running drills, talking, eating, sleeping--Midge began to notice the days getting longer and the weather warming up. Spring was upon them, and that was when she started noticing her body. She was getting antsy, she couldn't sit still. The alphas were the same, always trying to find something to do, bursting out in ager at small things, going on runs in the evening until they had no energy and fell into deep sleep. Then suddenly one morning Midge woke to find that she had no energy at all. This was the worst part, the part that usually lasted the longest and made her feel helpless. Her body burned with a restless energy, but her limbs wouldn't move. Trying to move was like moving through a swiftly moving river, or being pummeled with a waterfall, and all she wanted to do was do something about the throbbing between her legs.

She knew, from past experience, that the tiredness of her limbs would stop in three or four days, and she would be able to furiously ride the polished wooden phallus she kept in her bag for the final day or two of her heat. Then she smelled alpha. It was Rollo, and the strong eucalyptus smell of him made her insides pulse and she gasped at the sensation. Her body had never done that before. She'd never smelled alpha while she was in heat before either. She heard the rumble in Rollo's chest and she fought to roll her head so she could see him standing in the opening of the tee-pee. Carter was still sleeping rolled up in a blanket nearby and snoring softly, but everyone else was outside. Midge heard a high pitched whine that must have come from her throat as Rollo backed out of the opening and shouted something outside.

A moment later the tee-pee filled with the smell of fall, a spicy dry leaf smell and she knew the alpha had come for her. Trevor went over to Carter first and woke him, it didn't take long for Carter to catch on and he went to get water and food. When he'd gone, Trevor came over to her and lay beside her.

"Is this the part where it's as if you're ill?" His voice was a deep rumble that seemed to make her vibrate at that frequency.

She gasped and clenched her fists weakly. It wasn't that she couldn't move, she had cared for herself every heat of her life until now, it just took a monumental amount of energy. She'd made her own food and washed her own body, but every moment had been agony, exhausting in a way even a full day of sprinting couldn't match. "I need you to touch me. Please."

"Can you move?" He genuinely didn't know, and the realization that none of her alphas had ever done this before hit her. She was the only person here with any experience with heats, and she'd never had a heat with anyone who wasn't also in heat.

Before her fear could turn into panic she squashed it and opened her mouth. "I can, but I'm very weak right now. Please, will you come closer? Will you hold me?" Her voice in her own ears sounded pitiful and raspy, but the way it transformed Trevor's face made her unconcerned about it.

His pupils dilated and he slid closer, helping her lift her arms up to his shoulders, intertwining their legs as he pressed his nose into her neck. She moaned at the contact of his body on her and felt like she could finally relax, even though she didn't feel like she hadn't been relaxed before. She seemed to melt, quite literally, and that place inside her pulsed again. What little energy she had was forced into her hips and they jerked forward as he licked her neck, and nipped lightly at her skin. As much as she wanted to writhe, she couldn't make her muscles work, and so she settled with making small sounds for him. She encouraged him to nip and kiss, to suck and lick at her, to move clothing out of the way until he could do it everywhere.

When she was finally naked beneath him she found that her hips could freely gyrate, even as her limbs felt heavy and her eyelids drooped. Usually she would try to sleep through this part of her heat, being alone and sleepy and not having the energy to appease the pulsing womb inside her, but now her body seemed to be operating on autopilot. She could fall asleep now and she was certain her hips would continue to swivel until she'd enticed her prime alpha to breed her. It was what omegas were for, and she'd come to terms with that after her first heat all those years ago, that her body was like that of a beast that breeds in the pastures. This was the reason she was here, made into a weapon, and used to make more weapons. The betas were different, they didn't have to breed like animals, they could plan and control if and when they wanted to indulge their bodies' incentive to breed. But in this moment, with her alpha here and her body ready, she was glad that she was omega. She felt at peace with her closeness to the beasts of nature. After all, what was so bad about being a beast? As she felt her prime alpha breach her body for the first time she experienced happiness at being omega, rather than merely acceptance. 

He was all around her, caging her in, careful to keep himself hovering over her. Trevor was easily an additional half her size, and she could feel the length and girth of him filling her in a way her phallus never had, warm and pulsing. The muscles inside her worked completely without her control, they spasmed and squeezed erratically as he pressed in a pulled out. She was aware that she was making tiny sounds every time she breathed, and it seemed unfair that she couldn't even control the sounds coming out of her. Nothing was controllable, she could only lay back and allow her prime alpha to work over her.

He grabbed her hips, sitting upright and pulling her into his lap, he gathered her up and held her secure with both his arms. The change of angle allowed more of him inside her. She hadn't realized there was more of him, and she was terrified and gratified by this fact. He moved slower now, allowing her to feel and adjust until she let out a long low growl that she was shocked to hear come out of her own throat. He was still for a moment before he began thrusting in earnest, grunting in her ear and blowing his breath across her face. His hand came up into her hair, tangling in the thick curls and pulling until her neck was exposed to him. Everything sped up then, until it froze and she felt the sharp pain of his teeth marking her neck below her ear and the flood of warmth in her womb. Inside her, the muscles that had been pulsing and jerking suddenly clenched all at once before pulsing pleasure through her body and relaxing. She became a being of liquid, all of her muscles lax and her eyes falling shut.

Midge had never imagined a heat could be pleasant. Heats were terrible ordeals weathered alone out of necessity. She'd known, of course, that eventually her heats would be spent with her pack mates, but she'd never even speculated about what that entailed. Now she couldn't believe she'd been so naive. As she felt sleep reaching up for her the world tilted, strong arms cradling her as she was laid back into her sleeping bag. The heat inside her had been quelled, and she felt him slip out of her, felt how open she was now deep inside. It wasn't unpleasant, and she was really too tired to think much more on it. When she woke she would need food, but she didn't need to worry about it, because she had betas who would provide for her. When her womb began pulsing again she would need an alpha, but now she had four, so she didn't need to worry about that either. Trevor pulled the blanket up around her and she surrendered to sleep for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yeah...some smut... I hope ya'll enjoyed it! The next chapter will be from an alpha's POV, so I can talk about their final year of training. Any preferences of which alpha? Someone we've already heard from or someone new? One of Tobin and Sem's alphas? Let me know what you want to see!!!  
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment, or a kudo, or even just taken the time to check this out. It's really great to put my writing back out in the world and to receive such a positive response. This community has really come through for me. Thanks to everyone! :*

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for reading! Comments would be great, since I'm really just winging it and I've never had anyone to spitball ideas off of before. Hopefully I can keep up some kind of update schedule! I hope you'll enjoy the ride as much as I will!


End file.
